


Meeting Her Parents

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, At least that what I think, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, I’m surprise no one have done this, Modern Era, Not to mention that Dimimari and Bernea are kinda similar, One Shot, Overprotective Father, Yeah I still enjoy Berkut and Rinea being Marianne’s no canon parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Dimitri is going to take Marianne on a date, but first, he must faced her father.
Relationships: Berkut/Rinea (Fire Emblem), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Marianne von Edmund, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Kudos: 15





	Meeting Her Parents

His hands are sweating. The beating of his heart was racing a mile per hour. And also, slowly became anxious when he first arrived at the house. Knowing there was no turning back now. 

He pushed down those fears in the deepest corner of his mind. Then take his first step on the lawn stepping stones. Making his way to the front door and pressing the button that rang the doorbell. Which sealed Dimitri Alexandere Blaiddyd’s fate from that very moment. All he can do is wait by the door until someone opens it. 

_ Stay calm. Act politely and be yourself.  _ Dimitri told himself mentally. Not letting his uncertainties get the best of him. 

While he waits, Dimitri took the chance to smooth out his blue sweater vest for any wrinkles. Fixing the collar of his white buttoned-up shirt. Then adjusting his bangs that frame his forehead. Lastly, check if he still has his wallet in the left pocket of his dark-colored pants. Hoping to still look presentable, before someone from inside opened the door. 

  
Still waiting, he also took a moment to look around the house's front yard. Noticing the blue hydrangeas bushes are in full bloom. Shimmering with droplets on its petals that indicate they were watered. They look well-taken care of from what he can tell. Which fits perfectly with the Victorian house that his dearest friend, who he holds a strong feeling for, lives in. 

“I can't believe I'm doing this.” He whispers nervously but excitedly. 

Indeed, he can't believe it, and yet here he is. At the home of Marianne Lily Rigel von Edmund. It felt like a dream, but he was wide awake. That he is going to take her out on a date for real.

Marianne was quite a mystery when she first transferred to his school. Back then, she barely spoke to anybody except for a certain few. Some have considered her to be creepy due to the dark circles under her eyes. Always looks so gloomy and her skin was paler than a ghost. Dimitri never saw her that way (those who did would have to deal with him first). 

It took some time for him to form a bond with her since she wanted to distance herself from others. While he doesn’t know why at first, he respected her wishes. It’s only when they have lunch together, they both end up having a heart-to-heart conversation. As it turns out, they have so much in common than he first thought. He was also lucky enough he got to see her smile and hear her laugh for the very first time. Which was memorizing to see her brighten up. 

Ever since then, Dimitri and Marianne have become much closer. Marianne slowly opens herself up and befriends some of the students such as Ashe, Dedue, Annette, and Mercedes. Watching her become expressive with her emotions, getting to know each other more has made him fall in love with her. She is so sweet and kind, also wise beyond her years. When he finally asked her on a date and she said yes, he felt like the luckiest man in the whole world. 

His phone began to vibrate in the pocket of his pants as it was on cue. Shoving his hand inside and grabbing it, Dimitri looked up at the screen to see it was a text message from Sylvain. When he activated, he read the text closely.

**Sylvain: Hey, Mitya. Are you still alive?**

Dimitri lets out an aggravating sigh and shakes his head. While he is the childhood best friend, he can be rather...unhelpful at times. Especially when it comes to relationship advice and supports. He prays that Sylvain won’t interfere with his date by constantly sending texts to him, and asking about his current status. 

Before he can respond to the text, the door suddenly opens. Dimitri almost dropped his phone in shock because it was so sudden. Luckily, he didn't and quickly put his phone away. He looked back up to see a full-grown man with his arms crossed over his chest standing in the entrance to the house. 

Dimitri couldn't help but gulp nervously. The way he just stares at him with his deep brown eyes in displeasure have chipped away some of his confidence. Not to mention, he looks well-built for his age that maybe he once served in the military as his father did. Even still, he remained composed despite his anxiety eating him up. 

“Good day, sir,” Dimitri said calmly. “I’m Dimitri Alexandere Blaiddyd. I suppose you are Marianne's father?”

“Yes, ” He said, almost intimidating. “So you're the boy who she likes to talk about.” The brown-haired man kept his glaring look at him.

“Um, yes.” He answered which only intensified Berkut's sharp gaze at him. Realizing the wording he used, Dimitri’s mind scrambles to find something else to say. “We've been together quite often at school. I also like to talk about her, too.” 

“Like what?” Marianne’s father glared even more than any human being; probably that would reach the same ranks as Glenn and Felix’s, or maybe more.

Dimitri took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled to at least calm his nerves first. “Well, Marianne is the most kind-hearted person I ever meant.” He started with how he feels about her. 

“The way she can understand animals, writing beautiful analogies, and speaking out her mind. She truly is one of a kind.” There are numerous reasons why he likes her, but for simplicity, he keeps it short. 

The grown man’s intense scowl shows signs of softening. Dimitri was sort of relieved by his subtle change of his expression. Still, he is not fully out of the wood yet. Before he can say something else, someone appears behind Berkut from inside the house. For a moment, Dimitri thought it was Marianne, but it was a different person. 

“Berkut, who's at the door?” Asked the woman with long blue hair that was strikingly similar to Marianne. When she finally saw him, she gasped in delight and made her way to him.“Oh! You must be Dimitri, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.” He confirmed.

“I'm so happy I get to finally meet you, Dimitri.” She offers her hand to shake on. Which he did despite Marianne’s father was between them.“I’m Rinea, and I guess you got to know my dear husband, Berkut.” 

“In a way, yes.” Dimitri chuckled nervously. “It is pleasant to meet you, Mrs. Rigel.” 

“You can just call me by the first name.” Rinea brightens up with a smile, “Please come in. You can wait in the living room while Marianne finishes up changing.” 

“Um, sure thing.” Dimitri nods.

As he entered the house, he could’ve sworn he heard Berkut disheartened groans. Berkut must not be too keen, allowing someone like him, who is about to take his daughter on a date, to enter his home. Dimitri has heard stories, mostly from Sylvain, that fathers can be overprotective of their children, especially with their daughter. Berkut is no different in protecting Marianne.

The living room was nice and spacious with the sweet smell of lavender in the air. Rinea guided him until they reached the center, where three sofas are around a small coffee table; decorated with a place doily and a vase with a bouquet of various types of white flowers. Also, there was a round cookie tin beside it as well. 

“Your place looks lovely,” Dimitri commented.

“Aww, thank you. Berkut and I work hard in decorating the living room.” Rinea recounted to him. “Right, my dear?”

In a rare moment, Dimitri gets to see Berkut’s smile for the very first time since he arrived. 

“Indeed, but with you, it was worth the hassle,” said Berkut with such endearment. 

Dimitri is amazed and equally terrified at how sudden his change of behavior. It wasn’t like that a while ago until Rinea appeared. 

“You can take a seat if you like. Also, there are some cookies in that round tin.” Rinea pointed out. 

“It’s very generous of you.” Dimitri thanked her, as he took a seat on the brown sofa.

“Help yourself. Marianne will be ready soon.” Rinea then turned to look at her husband, who was standing next to her the whole time. “You don’t mind keeping Dimitri company in the meantime?” 

Berkut suspiciously grinned, “Of course, my darling. I can use this opportunity to get to know him more.”

Dimitri couldn’t shake this eerie feeling that replaces the comfy atmosphere. Then again, he should have known better he would be left alone with Berkut again. He was hoping Marianne’s mother could've stayed with him for a bit longer.

When Rinea left the room and went up the stairs, Berkut’s faces went back to expressing distaste at him in a drop of a hat. Dimitri starts to wonder if Rinea is aware of her own husband’s behavior when she is not around.

Not once did Berkut break his dark stare at him, as he took a seat on the sofa that was across from him. While Dimitri does everything he can to not shake like a leaf in front of him by sheer willpower.

“So, Blaiddyd. If I am not mistaken.” Berkut strangely began. “I suppose you are related to Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd, correct?” Then he asked. 

“Yes, he’s my father,” Dimitri informed.

“Which means you're also a close relative to Rufus?” 

“Oh, um...yes.” He answered truthfully. “You know my uncle, too?” 

“Unfortunately, yes,” Berkut replied in distaste. “I remember how he tried to flirt with my wife when I was stationed at Itha Plains years ago. He’s lucky to still be breathing if it weren't for Rinea.” 

He resisted groans in pure frustration. Dimitri is aware of Rufus being a womanizer for as long as he can remember. To think that his uncle's past actions could affect his chances to deepen his relationship with Marianne and her family in the present. The one thing he can do about it is to set things right with Berkut as soon as possible.

Dimitri sighs, as he rubs his temple. “I’m sorry for what he did to you and your wife in the past. But please know that I don't condone his actions, my uncle is...difficult to deal with.” 

“Is that so?” Berkut huffed. “It's a shame he hasn't changed at all, but not surprising.

“It's true, sadly.” He agreed with him.

The living room has become tenser than before. Dimitri starts to wonder if Berkut is purposely trying to make him feel uncomfortable. Almost like he is testing him if he is good enough to date his daughter. Well, one thing is for sure, he won't be given in. He is willing to go through this just to prove to him how much he deeply cares for Marianne. He just has to be mentally prepared for any of Berkut’s questions that he might throw at him. 

Berkut then reached for the cookie tin, removing its lid and revealing the many kinds of butter cookies inside. Some are swirls, checker-styled, and flower-shaped with a red jelly center, regulars, and bird-like shapes. Dimitri can even smell the sweet scent coming from it, most likely they were freshly baked. He watched as Berkut picked one with the jelly-centered. 

“Have a cookie. Rinea and Marianne work hard to make these, you know.” He said, before taking a bite. 

“Yes sir,” Dimitri only nodded at him. Leaning forward to see which cookie he should pick. The one that caught his eye was the one that was cut out like a bird. Deep down, he knows Marianne most likely made that one since she loves birds. Even though can barely taste things, Dimitri is amazed by the sweetness and how it melts in his mouth. “Wow! This is good!” He hummed in delight. 

“Just good?” Berkut’s jaw clenched by his response. 

“I mean...they’re delicious!” Dimitri corrected himself. “It’s the best cookie I've ever had before!” 

“They are, ” Berkut looked rather pleased. 

Dimitri wanted to sigh in relief, but not yet. Berkut would probably judge the smallest action he makes that would be used against him. Even after he finishes eating the rest of his cookie, Berkut continues to glare intently at him. He has to admit, Berkut got a strong dedication in trying to break him one way or another. 

“Let me tell you something, boy.” Said Berkut in a very serious tone of voice. “And you better listen because I’m telling you this once, got it.” 

“U-understood, sir.” Dimitri meekly nodded.

“You better treat her well and protect her at all costs. I swear if you don't bring her home around five, you’ll be faced with severe consequences.” Berkut threatened him. “I don’t care if you're the mayor’s son or whatever high status you have. Marianne only deserved the best, after everything she went through that almost broke her spirit. So you better make her happy.” 

Dimitri steady his breath, “Believe me, sir. I also want to ensure Marianne’s happiness.” He fully understood what Berkut meant. “I would do the same if someone were to harm her or make unsavory comments. Because I will not hesitate to tear them apart with my own bare hands.” When he finished speaking, Dimitri was sort of surprised at himself for the way he spoke.

“Good,” said Berkut smirk. 

They soon heard footsteps coming from the stairs, both Dimitri and Berkut stood up from the sofas. Seeing Rinea come down first and then finally, Marianne.

Her silver-brown eyes lightened up when she saw him and quickly went to him. “Dimitri!” She said before embracing him. Not caring if her parents are in the same room with them. “You're here! I’m so glad you did.” 

Dimitri was so awestruck, he almost forgot to speak. 

“I’m happy to see you, too.” Then he hugged her back. “I wouldn’t miss this in the world.” 

Marianne has always been beautiful in his eyes no matter what she dressed. This time, however, something about the clothes she wears fit so perfectly on her. It was a knee-length, white collar-dress with blues and yellows bird silhouettes on the skirt. With a light blue wool cardigan overtopping it, leaving the white pearls-like buttons undone. Also, she was wearing a flower locket necklace he gifted for her a while back. 

“Do you like how I look?” Marianne then asked him about her appearance, as she let go for him to show her the dress. 

“Absolutely lovely, Marianne.” He responded. “Then again, you always have been.”

His little comment made Marianne’s blushed, laugh, and smile all at the same time. Truly, he feels fortunate to be with someone like her. He caught the glance of Marianne’s parents, Rinea was ready to shed some tears of joy, and Berkut’s face contorted to look happy even though he felt the opposite of that. 

The sound of a nearby cuckoo clock can be heard distantly. Which meant it already around twelve that they should start heading off. If they want to do everything they plan for their date. 

“Guess, we have got to go now.” She noted.

“Yeah, but we still got some time left before the movie starts.” He informed her. 

Marianne understood and went up to her parents. 

“Mother, father, I promise to be back in the afternoon.” She told them. 

“We know sweetie. Just have fun on your little date.” Rinea beamed.

“Yes...but please be careful. Don't talk to any strangers, and use the emergency number I gave you.” Berkut tried to be supportive of his daughter's first outing. 

“Okay,” She hugged them, and they did the same. What was supposed to last for a moment, her father didn't stop as her mother did. “Um, father. You can let me go.”

“Just a little longer, sweetie.” He said.

It lasted more than a minute until Rinea had to tell him. Which he reluctantly did so for her sake. During all of this, Berkut gave one last glare at Dimitri. 

Dimitri didn't let it scare him, and grabbed Marianne by the hand. “Ready to go?”

“Yes, I am, Dimitri.” She replied with certainty. Then glances back at Rinea and Berkut. “Goodbye mother, father.” Waving her free hand at her parents.

“Bye sweetie, and you too, Dimitri!” Rinea also did the same.

“Take care…” Berkut could barely muster up the word.

“Don’t worry we will!” Dimitri said his farewell. 

Together, Dimitri and Marianne walk out of the house hand in hand. Dimitri was mentally relieved he made it through with Berkut. He can still feel his glares burn through his head. Not even daring didn't to look back at the house. 

It’s going to take some time to gain Berkut’s trust. But for now, all he wants to do is spend his time with Marianne without being judged. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Some last minute headcanon:   
> 1\. Dimitri’s family is alive and well. While not appearing in this story, Edelgard is his stepsister.  
> 2\. Glenn is alive, too.  
> 3\. I’m not sure what kind of job that Lambert would have, but maybe something political?  
> 4\. Marianne’s family originally from a different country, Valentia, but move to Fodlan for her protection.


End file.
